


Humans Call Them Dreams

by NK (NKfloofiepoof)



Series: All Are One [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gen Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/pseuds/NK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[G1 AU / post 1986 movie] Follow-up to Hate the Dark. Starscream has been rebuilt, but the fate of the few surviving Decepticons is still questionable. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans Call Them Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't really planned on writing this initially, but enough people wanted to know what happened after the end of _Hate the Dark_ , so I threw this together as sort of an epilogue. It takes place about 2 years later.

He won.

He _won_.

He cackled to the stars as he pressed his foot further into the injured white mech's chest, delighting in how the cracked and scorched armor splintered and groaned. The mech's only remaining hand clawed at the ground to try to throw off his attacker, black fingers twitching. Oh, he was enjoying this so much. He dreamed of this day for thousands of vorns, and now it was reality - the mighty Megatron lay dying under his foot at his mercy - mercy he was not about to grant.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," he snickered and relished the weakened glare he received from a lone, red optic, the other shattered and smoking. Lubricants were pooling under them both from ruptured and torn coolant and fuel lines, and the scent was as intoxicating as the power he now held. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just end your worthless life right now." He wanted to hear Megatron one last time, wanted to hear him ask for his life to be spared. He would not do it, but he wanted to hear it nonetheless. His dream had finally been fulfilled, and he was going to enjoy every astrosecond of it.

"You can't do it." That was not what he had planned to hear, and he turned his angry, crimson gaze down to his victim in a heated glare. How dare he - how _dare_ Megatron grin at him at a time like this. He just refused to admit defeat!

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," he snarled in response. He balled his left hand into a fist and raised his arm, pointing his weapon right into the offending mech's face. "I've waited far too long for this - I'm not going to spare you."

"You can't do it," Megatron repeated and let out a cackle of his own. Why was his voice so steady given all of the damage he had sustained? "Look at your hand."

He should not have, but he lifted his left hand to peer at it curiously anyway, and he felt his spark freeze in its chamber.

Once blue fingers turned the grey of ash and cracked like parched dirt before they slowly began to crumble. It spread up from his fingers rapidly, swallowing his hand before he could let out his shriek of horror. He grabbed at it with his other hand though he knew not what he could do to stop it, and the panicked grip he placed on his left hand only shattered it and sent an explosion of ash to the ground to pile on Megatron's arm who laughed long and hard at his misfortune.

He stumbled away from the white mech as if he was responsible for this and shrieked again when he jerked sharply to the side as his left foot crumbled underneath him. Grey continued to swallow his arm from the wrist up as it also began to trail up his leg in thin tendrils like a creeping vine. He cast a panicked glance over his shoulder to see his left wing succumb as well, much faster than his limbs. His wing crumbled and took the other with it before the ashen disease of sorts spread to his side and took his outer shell.

He fell to the ground with a combined screech of pain and horror, and what remained of his arm and leg exploded into a cloud of ash. "What did you do to me?!" he demanded, his voice more shrill with each word before the ailment attacked his vocal processor and started on his other leg. Megatron ignored him, his mocking laugh never ceasing.

His left optic's image twisted and cut off, and his shrieks devolved to a loud, mechanical ring before pain laced through his head as it attacked his central processor. He dared to cast a glance down his missing side as his cockpit and spark chamber both shattered, and the gold light of his spark turned black just before everything around him did as well-

Starscream's optics snapped online so quickly it almost dizzied him. He found himself staring up at pale orange metal, dark currently with only one weak source of light illuminating it outside his current field of vision. He performed a quick and almost panicked diagnostics check without bothering to move - both optics fine, spark chamber whole, two arms, two legs, and two wings, none injured. A sweep of his sensors over his current location indicated the floor was clean of ash and anything else out of place save for a little dust he had intended to wipe up before going into recharge. A hand was on his cockpit, fingers stroking the glass and probably the reason he had been torn from recharge.

As a test of his vocal processor, he asked the pale orange ceiling, "What was that?"

"What was what?" came a quiet answer though not from the ceiling.

He thought back to what he had just seen. It made little sense - Megatron was dead, and the necrosis had been little more than a memory for many orns now - nearly fourteen - ever since he had been reactivated. His new body was taking some time to grow accustomed to, but he had been fine until now.

"I think I'm glitching," Starscream finally responded. A new body always had some kinks that needed to be worked out, especially in light of their very limited supplies and materials, but he had been fine for fourteen orns - why was he glitching now? Maybe it was the disgustingly primitive Earthling parts. Cybertronian parts were no longer spared when an Earthling component would suffice. Cybertronian components were too few now and needed to be reserved for those still being repaired more extensively like Skywarp and Rumble.

It had been over a quarter of a vorn - twenty-seven Earth years - since Cybertron's destruction, and some were still recovering though Skywarp and Rumble were the only ones in really bad condition even after so long though the remaining three Constructicons - Scrapper, Mixmaster, and Scavenger - were less than stable as well; however, no amount of repairs could help them anymore. The neural damage caused by the deaths of Hook, Bonecrusher, and Long Haul could not be helped by anything but time, and Mixmaster was already unstable before.

Starscream learned that over the two years it took for his new body to be built, a select few additional surviving Decepticons had been located - the Stunticons were missing Motormaster, and only Onslaught remained of the Combaticons. Astrotrain was located recently as well, in stasis from lack of energy and floating amongst the debris of Cybertron itself. Those few brought the surviving Decepticons to a grand total of fourteen, eighteen counting Soundwave's four remaining offspring. Fourteen out of an army of hundreds.

"Glitching?" came the quiet, inquisitive voice again, tearing Starscream from his thoughts. "Glitching how?"

Starscream's vision never left the orange ceiling as he answered, "I hallucinated for a few kliks. I fought Megatron, and when I was about to kill him, my body started crumbling."

"Humans call 'em dreams."

"Dreams?" He finally lifted his head, ignoring stiffness in the cables of his neck. He had been lying with his head tilted over the back of his chair for too long, and the new parts were still stiff and needed to become more limber before they could remain in such a position for extended periods of time. His feet were propped up on the small table before him to lean his chair back slightly. A quick check of his chronometer revealed he had been in that position for at least three cycles, and he was amazed his balance had been maintained for so long and he had not yet tumbled to the floor.

Frenzy stretched slowly over Starscream's lap and settled on his front draped over the larger mech's legs. He tucked his arms underneath his chin before glancing back up at Starscream to answer, "Yeah. Dreams are images an' noises that 'ya see an' hear durin' recharge. Usually, it's a section of yer memory block bein' repeated, but sometimes, yer imagination can alter it. That's probably why 'ya saw Megatron. Pleasant ones are dreams; unpleasant ones are nightmares."

"You're sure it's not a glitch? I've never...dreamed before."

"Yer processor's brand new an' upgraded - it can do things yer old one couldn't. Dreamin' included."

Starscream's optics settled on his still propped-up feet as he thought about what Frenzy said. It made sense, and now that he thought about it, he recalled the newer Decepticons, specifically the combiners, mentioning something similar. He recalled Blast Off wishing he could not "share dreams" with the other Combaticons because Vortex's were disturbing even for a Decepticon. Their bodies were more up-to-date when Starscream built them, and the Stunticons were brand new, so it made sense that they would be able to dream while older Decepticons like himself and Megatron did not.

He thought back on the dream - nightmare? - he had and frowned.

"What causes it?" he wanted to know.

The Cassetticon in his lap shrugged. "Stress, mostly. Thinkin' too much about stuff before 'ya go into recharge. Causes a hiccup in yer memory block. Nothin' harmful 'bout it though."

"Can they be prevented?"

"Probably, but it doesn't happen often enough to worry 'bout it."

Starscream supposed he had a point - fourteen orns, and this was the first time it had happened, and he _had_ been thinking a lot before shutting himself down. War or not, the remaining Decepticons needed a leader, and for once, they did not hesitate to look to him as soon as he was reactivated. Despite his previous track record, none could question the fact that he was now most capable - he was in a brand new, upgraded body and was the one in the best condition, he knew how they all worked, and he was technically still the next in line anyway. Soundwave had been in charge before, but he was much more of a follower and only took charge because no one else was qualified. As soon as Starscream was reactivated, Soundwave was eager to step down and relinquish command even to him. So many thousands of vorns lead by Megatron had dumbed down the lot of them.

 _If I wasn't around to tell them what to do, they probably wouldn't last another quarter of a vorn,_ Starscream inwardly scoffed then shook his head. "I've wasted enough time in here anyway," he said aloud and finally removed his feet from the table to set them on the floor. Frenzy knew that was his cue to relinquish the larger mech's lap and slid down to the floor without needing to be prompted. Once his lap was free, Starscream stood swiftly and rolled his head from side to side to work out the remaining tension in his neck. Gears rolled in his back to stretch the new, yet to be limbered cables which connected his new wings to his back.

He was not yet accustomed to the wings - the slightly rounded shape was very different from the more triangular shape he had known for so many vorns, but it was only to be expected. He had taken the guise of an F-15 Eagle for a long time, and even before Earth, his wings had been angular in shape. The wings of an F-22 Raptor were more streamlined in comparison. However, while he was not yet accustomed to the design, he had to admit he greatly approved the technological upgrades and made a mental note to stretch the new wings some after he made his rounds simply so he could enjoy the wind over his nose cone.

His quarters were smaller than what he once had, but they sufficed. He had just enough room for a chair, a table upon which sat a small computer, and a standard-sized - meaning, unfortunately, Autobot-sized - recharge station. The recharging station was set parallel to the wall and too narrow for him to lie on his back, so he had to recharge on his side by adjusting his wings to stick straight out from his back over the edge. It had taken him three orns to grow accustomed to the position and finally enjoy a decent three cycles of recharge at a time. There were two lights - a large one in the ceiling which was currently offline and a smaller one by the door which stayed on even when he was not in the room though not because it would not turn off. The room was pitch black without it, and new body or not, he still hated the dark.

Yes, the room itself was fine. The color, although it was the same color as the rest of the structure, could do with a change.

Starscream and the remaining Decepticons were housed in what amounted to little more than a glorified bunker constructed from a few otherwise expendable rooms salvaged from the Ark. The Autobots were mostly ensconced in Metroplex just over the hill, so the majority of the Ark was used for spare parts and sheet metal. Starscream would have preferred staying in the Nemesis, but it had already been mutilated for the same purpose when Skywarp and Thundercracker were thought to be the only surviving Decepticons shortly after the destruction of Cybertron over twenty years past. Where its more appealing, purple shell had disappeared to, Starscream wished he knew, but it was obviously nowhere to be found, so he would just have to cope with the Ark's orange metal for now.

After making sure Frenzy had vacated the room and was on his way back to Soundwave, Starscream let the door to his quarters slide shut behind him and followed several paces behind the smaller mech. There was not much space in the glorified bunker - individual quarters were placed practically on top of one another with only about three paces between each door, and there were a few more than necessary in the hope - there was that frivolous Autobot concept again - that more survivors would be found.

Two turns from his quarters put him right into their makeshift laboratory where Rumble currently lay on a medical table in stasis with First Aid over him. Soundwave hovered nearby, almost in the way, but the Autobot medic was too polite to ask him to move, especially since the procedure was so delicate. After losing Laserbeak and Ratbat, Soundwave rarely let the remaining cassettes out of his sight - Starscream suspected he could have Frenzy on occasion simply because Soundwave knew he would never harm the cassette - and always supervised the repairs to Rumble's spark.

Starscream was not positive what happened to Rumble, only that his very spark was damaged. It had taken a long ten years to patch it enough so his life was no longer threatened, but he was still less than perfectly operable and still underwent further patchings every few dozen orns to lessen the frequency and severity of his spark spasms and seizures. Starscream knew he was fortunate that the war was over - Rumble was a warrior and capable of little more than that, and such an injured soldier, cassette or not, would be worthless in the Decepticon army. Megatron probably would have had Rumble terminated as a waste of resources - or, at least, he would have tried. Starscream knew even the blindly loyal Soundwave would have stood at arms, if not come to blows, with the tyrant for that.

The Autobots, however, helped Rumble without question and without expectation of any form of repayment just like the disgustingly benevolent beings they were. First Aid was the one who performed the patchings most of the time since that was his specialty, but sometimes Ratchet came with him, usually to check on Skywarp at the same time.

Skywarp's repairs were finally finished last Starscream knew. The attack on the Autobot supply shuttle over a quarter of a vorn past had gone especially badly for him. A shot from Ratchet had ruptured Skywarp's gate generator which made it continually misfire. Many a time, his body nearly phased out of reality, and it took a group effort between Ratchet, Wheeljack, Scrapper, and Perceptor to finally completely fix it though it took a long time to do so as, most of the time, he was not fully tangible and, thus, could not be repaired except in intervals.

Starscream frowned. Where was Skywarp, anyway?

"Skywarp and Thundercracker: flying," came a familiar, harmonic echo. Starscream gave Soundwave a glare with malevolence he did not feel. Trust the blue mech to answer a question before it was asked even while he was otherwise preoccupied overseeing his offspring's surgery. Frenzy snickered from his perch on Soundwave's shoulder and earned himself a scandalized glare of his own from the winged mech.

He should not have expected any different - the two flying mechs often went for a long flight without warning during Megatron's reign, and they had not been able to for far too long given Skywarp's repairs and the danger of his gate generator misfiring in flight to make him disappear to never return. So, it was not surprising that they were indulging now. Starscream wondered how long they had been flying and if he could possibly catch up with them before they returned. The thought of flying in formation again for the first time in entirely too long was very appealing.

"Time departed: three breems," the harmonic vocalizer answered, once again before the question was even asked. "Skywarp's request: Starscream rendezvous when able."

Starscream glared at him again and mentally sent Soundwave an image of what he thought of his invading telepathy and what he was tempted to do if the blue mech did not stop violating his thoughts.

"Action: physically impossible."

 _Want to bet?_ Starscream shook his head and fully entered the room. The equipment was very good - the best of what the Autobots could spare. Most of it was from the Nemesis, and some was salvaged from the Ark, but a few components were even taken from Metroplex himself. However, the scientist in him was a little disappointed - equipment was for medical and administration purposes. He wanted to be able to conduct experiments and begin projects if only because he was bored out of his central processor. Peace was the Pit, and he craved something to do other than fly or watch the surviving Decepticons twitch from varying combinations of nervousness, boredom, mental instability, or barely repressed homicidal urges.

First Aid, finally having reached an interval in the spark patching process where his concentration could be broken without endangering Rumble, lifted his head up to address Starscream, "Oh, Optimus wanted to see you."

 _Ask for something to do, and ye shall receive._ "Where?" Starscream asked.

"He's here - he was near the entrance last I saw him." Frell. He could have used that as an excuse to fly solo a little if he had to make the short trip over the hill to Autobot City. Then again, now he would just further anticipate, and, thus, probably enjoy more, meeting up with Skywarp and Thundercracker.

The entrance was just down the corridor on the opposite side of the laboratory. The hall itself was completely whole save for a single branching room halfway down which, if Starscream had his way - and he usually did - would soon be converted into a true laboratory with the proper facilities for chemical and organic experiments. He knew he would not be denied for long - his proposal for the laboratory itself as well as the equipment he desired and projects he wanted to begin would have made Wheeljack salivate if he was physically capable, and Starscream suspected he would be the first to volunteer as an assistant if Skyfire did not beat him to it.

Currently though, the relatively large room was very bare and served as a makeshift recreational room with a few chairs, a miniature recharge station tucked into a corner, and a lone table. Sitting at the table was the red and blue mech who was the sole reason Starscream was still alive. He had taken his mutilated and inactive body from Cybertron during its destruction and had kept him functioning for twenty-five years through being lost in the galaxy to crash landing on a dusty world filled with metal-eating monsters to the loss of his old body to a mechanical rotting caused by the weapon of the violet mech who had put Starscream in such condition in the first place. Starscream had not seen him since he awakened in his new body and had to admit he was curious as to why he was here now.

In Optimus Prime's lap was a very pleased Ravage who was greatly enjoying the way his large fingers stroked her head and between her ears. Her tail and paws twitched faintly, and her optics were nearly offline as her tape crackled inside her, the closest equivalent she could make to the purring of a content Autobot's engine. Starscream could not prevent the grin that split his face as he opened his mouth to once again break away a piece of the Autobot leader's innocence.

"I hope you realize what effect that's having," he cautioned him.

Optimus looked up and flickered his optics in a show of his confusion as he responded, "What do you mean?" Just as he asked that, a convulsive shudder went through the cassette in his lap, and blue optics shot down to the black form, shining brightly in a mix of shock and horror before his face was promptly hidden in one hand. "Oh, _Primus_..."

"Trust me," Starscream snickered as the cassette's overload tapered off. "Ravage isn't complaining." Ravage's tape crackled louder as if to agree. "Rumble's almost done." At this, Ravage's audio sensors perked up, and she slid down from Optimus' lap to shake off the after-effects of being driven to overload before padding out of the room to join her creator overseeing the last stages of her sibling's surgery. Starscream watched her go before he turned back to Optimus and snorted derisively. "Quit wibbling."

"I had no idea he was enjoying it _that_ much..." came the humiliated and ashamed reply.

"She."

"What?"

"Ravage is a she."

That seemed to start the red mech out of his embarrassed stupor for the time being as he flickered his optics again, this time from surprise. "I didn't think there were any Decepticon females," he finally stated as he stood though neither approached the other just yet.

"Oh, there aren't other than her," the former air commander responded. "When Soundwave was finally able to split his spark to make his cassettes, he decided for his first one he wanted a female. Said he got the idea after meeting some Autobot females before the war and figured a little variety was in order." Starscream shrugged one shoulder. "Ravage was lucky. Soundwave tried eight times after her to make another female, but only one didn't collapse immediately after formation and return to his spark, so Ravage and Laserbeak were the only Decepticon females in existence. Now, Ravage is the only one left."

Humiliation completely forgotten now and replaced with intense curiosity, Optimus Prime asked, "Collapsed? Why would that happen?"

Starscream frowned. He assumed the same was for Autobots. "The energy and programming in female sparks is highly unstable. If they don't collapse immediately, they do within a klik of formation." He gave another one-shouldered shrug. "Maybe it's worse in Decepticons than Autobots." He assumed it was since female Autobots were ever so slightly more common than female Decepticons though females of any kind were still incredibly rare.

He wondered how a mech whose only visible facial feature was his optics could be so expressive and easy to read. He saw a range of emotions pass over the Autobot leader - first surprise at the information then a cringe as it fully processed that Soundwave had not only lost Laserbeak and Ratbat, he had lost one of only two Decepticon females in the history of their kind, plus however many sparklings had died between sparking Ravage and Laserbeak.

 _Time for a change in subject,_ he concluded. "I assume you didn't just want to see me so I could witness you molesting Ravage." He barely contained a grin as Optimus' cringe was replaced by flustered embarrassment. "Primus, you're easy to embarrass." Starscream could not resist grinning when the embarrassment changed to an offended glare as the leader just confirmed the accusation.

Optimus rebooted his vocal processor to steady it before he responded, his vents and smokestacks hissing softly in an attempt to filter the heat caused by his embarrassment. "I just wanted to check on everything," he replied. "How are Rumble's repairs coming?"

"Not fast enough for his liking though it's hard to tell what makes him angrier - the seizures or Soundwave mothering him constantly and refusing to give Rumble some space."

Optimus paused at that information and could not hold back a snicker at the image of Soundwave as a mother hen. He could only imagine Rumble's protests to being treated like a helpless sparkling, but at the same time, Optimus could not really blame Soundwave for being overprotective and worried after losing so many before. "Are the seizures less frequent, at least?"

Starscream nodded. "Less frequent, yes, but they're also less predictable now. The pattern's been broken, so Soundwave has to watch him even closer now." He finally broke the standstill and stepped into the room though he stopped just two paces from the other mech. They spoke civilly, but both knew without words that the whole scene was awkward. Twenty-seven years - barely a one for Starscream - as comrades was not long enough to undo millions as enemies. Starscream's wings were stiff with tension, and the cables in his legs were taut and quivering, ready to dive to the side to protect himself should his former enemy attack him. Illogical though it was, instinct was more powerful than rationality, and he could tell it was not just him.

Optimus Prime was more relaxed, but the red and white mech could tell he was tense as well, his fingers twitching faintly where they hung at his side, ready to arm himself at any astrosecond. Starscream had to admit he was a little surprised. Even two years among Decepticons had not dampened his soldier's instincts - or, perhaps, it was simply Starscream's presence which put him on edge. After all, of all the surviving Decepticons, Starscream was not only the most ambitious, he had been part of the unspoken treaty the shortest amount of time.

"And how is the new body operating?" Prime asked.

"Enough stalling - I think we both know why _you're_ here and not Ratchet or Ironhide or anyone else, and the answer is 'no'."

A combination of relief and amusement passed over Optimus Prime's visible features as he clarified for his own peace of mind, "And the question?"

"If this cease fire is temporary. There aren't enough of us left who are stable for it to be prudent to continue, and besides, what we were fighting for is gone." A frown crossed the Decepticon leader's dark face, ashen grey even in his new body. "But I can't say we'll be full allies."

"Peace and a minimal amount of cooperation are all I ask." Squared red shoulders visibly relaxed at Starscream's words, now secure in the knowledge that peace would last. If anyone could have rallied the survivors and rekindled the flames of war, Optimus knew it would have been Starscream. "In exchange, whenever you need anything - parts, energon, or other supplies - you need only ask."

"I have to inquire what you mean by a 'minimal amount of cooperation' - cooperation with what? You wouldn't have said that if you didn't already have something in mind."

"Observant as usual," Prime mused with a small laugh. "I just wanted to offer an idea, and you can think about it. We can't stay on Earth forever. Rich in resources for energon though it is, we don't belong here and can't continue to take the resources the humans need as well, so we have been discussing for a few dozen orns now the possibility of sending an expedition to find a new home."

"And given my background in exploration, you want me to head it," Starscream hazarded a guess.

Optimus lifted his hands in defense. "Skyfire's suggestion - I'm just the messenger."

"But you agree, or you wouldn't deliver the message personally."

"Well, I _was_ hoping for your professional opinion."

Starscream crossed his arms over his cockpit and angled his head backwards to fix his gaze on a section of the ceiling as he fell silent in thought. While he and the other Decepticons had no qualms against staying on Earth and using as much of the planet's resources they wanted, the Autobots would certainly not allow it, so he had to consider priorities, consequences, and both the positive and negative points of the proposal. Going against the Autobots to do what they wanted with Earth's resources was not an option. All scenarios he ran through his processor reached the same conclusion: exploration for a new home was the only wise choice, but there were many dangers involved with that as well.

"I can think of three planets off-hand which might be suitable," he finally answered, "but it's been tens of thousands of vorns, so they may not be an option anymore. The problem is exploration is dangerous and wastes a lot of energy."

"We could supply the energon," Optimus responded. "If you approve the idea though, I'd like a list of those you would recommend for the mission. Between the two of us, we could put together a team." Starscream nodded in agreement. Traditionally, explorers only travelled in pairs like himself and Skyfire, but with so few survivors and no reliable way to birth new sparks without Vector Sigma - even though he was equipped to do so, Starscream would not offer Soundwave as an option - a pair was too vulnerable to misfortune and disaster.

"Skyfire and I would head it together - we have the necessary experience and know what can go wrong, and we know which quadrants and planets to avoid if we're given proper star charts."

An echoing croon sounded in the back of Optimus' head followed by a flash of five wedge-shaped jaws filled with teeth which could chew through metal, and he had to suppress a shudder at the memory.

"We would need a medic and an engineer," Starscream continued, "and Astrotrain to carry us. He's more fuel efficient than Omega Supreme even if he complains more. And we would need at least two fighters for defense on the planet while the scientists are doing their research."

"We can spare Perceptor and First Aid and probably the twins-" At Starscream's disgusted scowl, he amended that suggestion. "Okay, maybe not," Prime laughed. "Even if Ratchet would thank me for a full vorn for sending them away."

"If I want to go on a mission with two 'bots who are so hyper and immature they can't tell their heads from their afts, I'll take Skywarp and Drag Strip." That earned him a sparkfelt laugh. "We can discuss this at length later since I doubt this is an urgent matter."

Prime shook his head. "It's not. I just wanted your opinion and to let you think about it."

"Good." Starscream took the last two steps separating himself and his former enemy. "Because if there isn't anything pressing for you to attend to right now, I do have a small request which we could possibly use to make this cease fire official."

Optimus tilted his head quizzically, blue optics curious. "What is it? I'll do my best to comply."

The Decepticon leader could not fight back a feral grin as he looked up at his former enemy. How could he stay this innocent for so long? "You see, I haven't yet fully broken in this new body, and since you're here..." He trailed off in the hopes that his meaning was clear.

Apparently, it was not.

"What - do you need to practice aerial maneuvers? The skies are free - Skywarp and Thundercracker have been flying all morning."

"...Primus, you're clueless." Optimus Prime let out an undignified squeak when Starscream planted a blue hand against one of his windshields and unceremoniously shoved him backwards into the chair behind him. Starscream then lifted his right leg and stamped his foot down on Prime's white pelvic armor, leaning forward against his knee to surprised and confused blue optics. "Since you're such a wibbling idiot, I guess I'll have to spell it out. I have only ever let two mechs touch me in my lifetime - Frenzy is currently being smothered by Soundwave, and right now, I'm not ashamed to admit I'm rather jealous of Ravage."

Understanding washed over the Autobot leader in a flash of embarrassment, and his engine revved in response to Starscream's words.

Starscream's grin returned as he leaned forward so his face nearly touched the other mech's mask and continued, "So, what do you say we see if my vocal processor works this time?" As he asked it, a low hum began in the foot he was using to pin down the other mech, shoulder vents hissing to life to redirect the heat from his turbine.

Optimus' engine roared.

"Well...if it means making the peace treaty official..."

"Now we're on the same wavelength."

**Author's Note:**

> Their love, it is cranky.
> 
> I made him an F-22 not only because of the movie (this was written in 2007) but because, after doing the math, this is taking place in the year 2032. F-15 Eagles are going to be obsolete by then as the American army has stated they'll stop using them in 2025. Raptors should still be in use in 2032, and I didn't want to try to come up with a futuristic jet off the top of my head. Skywarp and Thundercracker are still F-15s because Skywarp was still being repaired, and Thundercracker didn't want effort and resources to be wasted upgrading himself unnecessarily when 'Warp's life was still in danger (aww). Now that Screamer's all fixed up, they and Thrust will all be upgraded eventually.


End file.
